What Does The Organization Do For Fun?
by GirlsLikeeBoys
Summary: Demyx gets bored one day and decides to round up some members of Organization XIII for a day of fun. So what happens when he, Zexion, Marluxia, Axel, Roxas and Larxene all sneak away for a day? Will they like their taste of human fun?
1. Escape

**Disclaimer:** I don't own kingdom hearts, blah, blah, blah.

**What does organization 13 do for fun?**

Demyx walked up and down the empty corridor alone, mumbling to himself as usual. "Ugh its so damn boring here. Why can't the organization ever have any fun?" He sighed.

"Maybe I should arrange something… Everyone is always freaking out about 'Ohh SORAA!' 'Oh Kingdom Hearts!' 'Oh nobodies!' Blah, blah, blah. We just need a day of fun."

"Talking to yourself again, Demyx?" Said a voice from behind that made Demyx jump with a shrill squeal. Demyx turned to face a shorter man with blue hair covering one of his eyes.

"Oh, hey Zexy. Hehe, yeah I was just thinkin' out loud again." Demyx blushed, smiling ear to ear. Zexion rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Are you bored, Demyx?" He asked, in his quiet voice.

"Yeah Zex, don't you think it'd be sick if we got some people together and we all went to the beach or a picnic or laser tagging or something?" Said Demyx, his voice growing louder with excitement with every word he spoke.

"Laser tag?" repeated Zexion, scratching his head.

"Fuck yeah, man! It'd be awesome!" Said Demyx, eyes sparkling.

Zexion chuckled. "Well how about you get some people together and we'll do something?" suggested Zexion.

"Do you think Marluxia and Xemnas will allow it?"

"They probably won't even notice. They've been so wrapped up in Sora lately." Muttered Zexion, flippinf his blue hair out of his face.

"You're right Zexion. Come on! Come find playmates with me!" laughed Demyx, and pulled Zexion by the hand after him.

"Demyx stop pulling me, it hurts!" complained Zexion as they entered a room on a higher floor of the castle.

"Stop being a girl, Zexion." said Axel from the chair he was sitting in, Roxas right next to him. Axel was reading some random newspaper.

"Hey pyro, whatcha readin'?" asked Demyx after yanking Zexion all the way across the room.

"Comics, from another world. I some how managed to get them, and they are so _funny_." chuckled Axel, his red spiky hair glowing against the blank walls of the room. Roxas smiled fondly at Axel, then turned and faced Demyx and Zexion.

"What's up, guys?" asked Roxas.

"I'm as bored as hell. Lets do something! Sneak out and have fun!" Cheered Demyx, throwing his hands in the air.

"Are you high?" muttered Axel, scrunching his red eyebrows together. "You know Xemnas would be pissed. Probably Marluxia too. We would never be able to pull it off."

"Come on Axel! You're always saying you wanna get out there and have some fun! Lets do it! I'm in, guys." said Roxas, nodding his blonde head to Demyx and Zexion.

"That-a-boy!" Grinned Demyx and tussled Roxas's hair. Axel sighed.

"Fine. But I swear if we get in trouble, its your fault, got it memorized?"

The four boys proceeded to the dining hall, discussing the possibilities of what they should do.

"We could go to another world and go to a theme park! I've always wanted to do that!" suggested Roxas.

"Nah, roller coasters make me sick." said Axel.

"You've been on one?!" exclaimed Roxas, his eyes widening.

"Yeah, me and Dem went years ago, but only because it was part of an assignment. Remember, Demyx?"

"Yeah that was so cool." Demyx reminisced.

"What are you guys talking about?" said a female voice from behind that made four boys stop in their tracks.

"Nothing Larxene, its nothing!" said Zexion, holding his hands up. Larxene raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, you're obviously plotting something, and whatever it is I want in. I'm so bored my eyes are going to fall out." said Larxene.

"Fine. We're having a secret fun day and we're all gonna sneak out." whispered Demyx.

"Ahh, very interesting. I always thought you were a little scaredy cat and would never defy the Organization, Demyx. Sorry I ever judged you." The blonde smiled her impish grin, cocking her head to the side.

"Gee, thanks." Said Demyx sarcastically.

"You're not gonna blab to Marluxia or Xemnas are you?" Axel muttered, his emerald eyes narrowing.

"Of course not, partner, why would you say such a thing?" Mused Larxene.

"Because you would." Said Axel, smirking.

"Oh shut up, Axel."

"Come on guys, we're wasting time!" Said Roxas, and beckoned the others to follow as he proceeded toward the stairs.

"Where are we even going?" asked Axel after 5 minutes of walking through the never ending castle.

"To find more playpals!" Grinned Demyx, doing an odd leap through the air.

"What the fuck…?" chuckled Zexion.

"Who else would really wanna go anyway?" Asked Roxas, playing with a string on his black coat. There was a pause of silence.

"You're kinda right. The rest of them are creepy hags." Said Larxene.

"What about Saix?" Asked Zexion. Everyone stared at Zexion.

"Saix is a boring creepy bastard." Said Axel with a blank face. He blinked twice. "Nuff said."

"Okay lets just go then!" exclaimed Demyx. Roxas nodded and held his hand to the side, opening a black portal that greatly contrasted with the white walls. Just as the five were about to pass through the portal, they heard someone clear their throat. They all froze, afraid of who was behind them. Larxene sniffed the air and mouthed 'Oh shit.'

"Where do you all think you're going?" Said a voice of authority. Demyx laughed nervously and slowly turned around, followed by the other four.

"Oh… uhh… Hey Marluxia!" Said Demyx with a fake smile.

"Cut the act, Demyx. What are you five up to?" Asked the pink haired man, his blue eyes drilling holes in the five.

"We…We wanted to.." Started Roxas.

"We wanted to sneak out for a day of fun!" squealed Demyx, not able to think under pressure. The others looked at him and sighed, Zexion hiding his face in his hands. Now they were going to get it. Marluxia took a few steps forward. Larxene flinched a little.

"I'd like to join you." Said Marluxia quietly. The five looked at Marluxia in amazement.

"For real?" Asked Demyx.

"Yeah. I haven't had a day of fun for god knows how long. Just don't tell Xemnas." Said Marluxia. Everyone exchanged looks with each other, and then nodded.

"Okay. Lets just get out of here." Said Axel, now proceeding through the portal.

"Roxas, hold my hand." Commanded Axel.

"What the fuck? Why?!" yelled Roxas.

"You're too young to go through portals by yourself." Said Axel.

"What the hell Axel I'm not a kid! I've been through portals hundreds of times!"

"Oh cry me a river. Back me up on this, guys." Said Axel. Roxas turned to them and they all nodded in agreement with Axel.

"The portal is nothing to fuck around with, Roxas. Its not a toy." Said Demyx.

"Oh my god you guys I never said it was! What the hell is wrong with you are you guys on drugs?" Argued Roxas as Axel's slender arm wrapped around Roxas's waist and pulled him through the portal.

"YOU WANNA GO, PYRO?!?!"

"Roxas! Alright! Fight, fight, fight!" Was heard as the two disappeared. The other four chuckled and then proceeded.

The six were dumped into a night street, with many neon lights glowing.

"Where are we?" Asked Zexion.

"I'm not quite sure…." Said Axel.

"Then why did we come here?!" Zexion asked, a frustrated frown on his face.

"Who knows and who cares. I know what we're going to do." Said Larxene.

"And what would that be?" Asked Marluxia.

"We're going to go check out the club scene." Winked the blonde.

"But Roxas isn't old eno-"

"Axel. Shut the Fuck up. I can sneak in, its fine." Said Roxas.

"That's the spirit Roxy!" Cheered Demyx. "Come on guys, lets go!!!!" He said and pulled Zexion by the arm.

"OUCH! Not this again!" groaned Zexion as he was dragged across a street toward a club, almost getting hit by a car in the process.

"You know, you guys don't look old enough either… I believe you have to be 21…" Said Marluxia to Axel and Larxene.

"We're nobodies! We don't have ages. We don't age. We stay the same age as we were when our original selves became nobodies." Said Axel.

"Exactly. How old were you, Axel?" asked Marluxia.

"18 I think."

"Larxene?"

"19."

"And none of have any ID… Demyx and Zexion are no way older than 20 either. I think we should all just sneak in along with Roxas." Suggested Marluxia.

"COME ON GUYS!!!" Yelled Demyx from across the street, waving his and Zexion's hands in the air. The other four crossed the street and clued Demyx and Zexion in on the plan.

"We're gonna sneak in? Alright, now we're talkin fun." Said Zexion, smiling devilishly.

The 6 eyed the bouncer that stood in front of the entrance and turned to an alley that led to the back of the club.

"Lets do it." Said Roxas, and the six dashed into the alley.

**To be continued….**

_This chapter has been betaed by Natalie. :D_


	2. Shopping

**What does the Organization do for fun: Part two**

"Look! A door!" exclaimed Larxene, when the six entered the alleyway.

"Well duh Larxene, we're not blind." Axel said sarcastically. Larxene stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay guys, shut up. We have to do this without getting caught." said Roxas.

"What if we do get caught? What if someone catches us, then what?" asked Zexion, looking somewhat frantic.

"Then I'll set them on fire." said Axel with a curly lipped smile.

"Don't be stupid, Axel." said Marluxia, "Come on." Marluxia slowly put his hand on the door handle and pulled it open.

"Wow, its not even locked. What kind of security system is that?" Demyx asked with a laugh.

"Shhh!" said the other five. Demyx cringed and mouthed 'sorry'.

The six proceeded into a cluttered, dimly lit storage room.

"Shit, you know what I just realized?" hissed Larxene.

"What?" came from some of the other five members of the little squad.

"We aren't dressed right. If we walk in with black cloaks, all the people will freak out and do something drastic." explained the only female member of the organization. There was a pause of silence where the five males pondered this.

"Should we…Go buy clothes?" asked Zexion.

"Or steal some?" muttered Axel. There was another silence, eventually broken by Larxene groaning.

"Lets just go buy some clothes really quick." she concluded.

"Can we use a portal?" asked Axel.

"Fine."

Axel opened a portal and automatically grabbed Roxas's hand.

"Axel. I swear to god. Let go!" complained Roxas as Axel pulled him in. The other four laughed and followed.

The portal dumped Axel, Roxas, Larxene, Marluxia, Demyx, and Zexion out in a local Macy's a couple blocks over.

"Wow it smells fruity in here." mused Axel. Larxene punched him in the arm.

"Guys, we have to keep a low profile. We're still in our cloaks." she said in a low voice.

All of a sudden, a man wearing tight pants and a fitted vest, with a petite figure and jelled dark hair appeared behind Marluxia, inspecting the cloth of his cloak.

"Umm… Can I help you..?" asked Marluxia.

"Oh no sir, you are the one who needs help. Ugh this cloak is HORRENDOUS. All of you need makeovers ASAP. You look like you're part of a cult or something." said the pixie like man in a high, feminine voice.

"This guy is really creeping me out." whispered Axel into Demyx's ear.

"Dude its fine. He'll probably help us get some clothes quicker." said Demyx.

"Oh and you! Did anyone ever tell you, you have GORGEOUS red hair. And those emerald green eyes, scrumptious!" Said the man, flocking to Axel. Axel leaned back as the man invaded his personal space. Roxas struggled to hold back a laugh.

"All of you actually have very unique hairstyles. Its like you're from another world!" exclaimed the man, frolicking around the six. Zexion's eyes widened and his shoulders stiffened.

"You! Blue haired one! Stop looking so nervous! We're all friends here at Macy's." said the man to Zexion. Zexion laughed nervously.

"Sir, we're just looking for some clothes for a clu- I mean…" Larxene's eyes shifted to Roxas. "Party clothes. For our friend's 21st birthday party." she concluded. The man tapped his chin a few times and observed the six organization XIII members.

"Party clothes you say? For a twenty first birthday party… You all need to look super sexy and spicy then! I think I can do that." He snapped his fingers. "Come with me!" he commanded, and he was off to the depths of the store. The six scrambled after the small man, almost leaving Demyx and Roxas who were observing some women's shoes, behind.

The man first led them to the women's section.

"Okay lady with the blonde hair and antennae like bangs, we'll get you out of the way first." said the man. Larxene pouted for a second, and then proceeded to stand next to the man who was a foot shorter than her.

"Try this on darling. It will bring out your curves way better than that nasty old rag your wearing." he said in his feminine voice, handing Larxene a short red dress. Larxene smirked at the boys behind her. The man then traveled over to the shoes and picked up some strappy heels.

"Take these too. You'll look very sexy in these." he said. Larxene thanked him and proceeded over to the dressing room.

"Pshh. Larxene sexy? When pigs fly!" said Axel sarcastically once Larxene was out of earshot. Zexion smiled and shrugged.

"You never know…" said the blue haired boy.

The five black cloaked males and the short pixie like man went over and sat by Larxene's dressing room. After 10 minutes, Demyx had fallen asleep on Zexion's shoulder, Roxas was picking at his finger nails in a bored fashion, Marluxia was trying to escape the staring pixie man's gaze, and Axel was getting impatient.

"Larxene it doesn't take ten minutes to get dressed! Get the fuck out here!" yelled Axel, rising to his feet from his seat on a stool. Just then, Larxene opened the door to her dressing room and stepped out. Axel's eyes widened in disbelief. Roxas's jaw dropped. Marluxia smiled dumbly. Larxene stepped out in her tight, short red dress, exposing beautiful legs. She was taller than Zexion now because of the six inch strappy black heels she was wearing. She cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"Do I look good?" she said in her seductive voice. They all nodded slowly, except for Demyx who was still asleep. Zexion shook him lightly. The mulleted boy slowly opened his eyes and peered up at the blonde beuty.

"Holy cow, who's that hot chick?" whispered Demyx to Zexion.

"Its me you dumbass." said Larxene, bonking Demyx on the head. Demyx wiped the drool from his mouth and laughed cheerfully.

"Haha wow, um…" He turned to the pixie like man, trying to address him but realizing he didn't know his name.

"You can call me Chris." said the man.

"Okay, wow Chris. She looks amazing. I want to look amazing too!" He said.

"Alright, boys, follow me then!" said Chris.

The squad proceeded to the men's section.

"Honey, go over to the makeup counter and get your makeup done." said Chris to Larxene. She nodded and left the group for the makeup area.

"Okay. You. You're next." Said Chris pointing to Demyx. Demyx smiled gleefully while Chris grabbed some clothes off the rack and shoved them into Demyx's arms.

"Go pick out some accessories and try everything on okay, cutie?" said Chris with a smile. Zexion raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. Chris turned to Zexion.

"Alright you. Hmmm…" Chris examined Zexion and looked straight into his eyes, which most people found scary.

"You're interesting… Take these." Chris handed Zexion clothes of darker shades.

"You've got that whole emo punk thing going on." said Chris, as he pointed to the dressing room area.

Chris turned to Marluxia next. He approached him and sniffed Marluxia. Marluxia's eyes widened and looked as if he might punch Chris, but then Chris backed off.

"Do you sir, wear perfume?" he asked.

"No." muttered the pink haired man.

"You smell like a rose bush. Take these…" Chris handed Marluxia some brighter colored numbers and then sent him off.

"And then there were two…" Said Chris slowly tapping his chin. He approached Roxas and Axel and slowly ran his hand over Axel's chest. Roxas furrowed his brow, looking uncomfortable.

"You…. You are absolutely amazing." said Chris, reaching up to attempt running his fingers through Axel's hair. Axel stepped back politely.

"Can I just have my clothes please?" he said as politely has he could. Chris nodded and grabbed a few items and a hat, and sent Axel off in silence. And last he turned to Roxas.

"Wow… He sure is gorgeous." said Chris referring to Axel. "Do you know if he's…into guys?" Chris whispered to Roxas.

"Sorry Chris, I don't think you're his type." said Roxas bluntly. Chris's shoulders sunk as he picked out Roxas's clothes.

Five minutes later Chris and Larxene (who had returned from getting her makeup done) were waiting outside the Men's dressing room's.

"Okay everyone, mini fashion show! Come on out!" Cheered Chris.

The five organization XIII members came out of their dressing rooms looking totally transformed.

Demyx was wearing a navy blue polo, his mulletted hair jelled up even more than normal. He wore a necklace of shells and fitted white skinny jeans accompanied by flashy blue and black skater-like shoes.

Zexion wore a black tight sweatshirt with dark faux fur on the hood, unzipped to his middle exposing a black and blood red picture of a skull on his t-shirt. He wore tight grey skinny jeans with a chain coming out of the pocket and black converse.

Marluxia wore a simple white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and unbuttoned halfway down his chest. He wore colorful plaid shorts with pinks and greens in them.

Axel wore a sexy grey and black vest over a white shirt with a loose tie around his neck. He had on khaki pants and a black trilby hat upon his head, his spiky red hair pulled back in a low pony tail. On his feet he had black shiny shoes. (Chris was gushing over how Axel looked like Justin Timberlake.)

Roxas wore a white coat lined with black and red overlapping a black shirt. He wore baggy black pants that were overlapped with grey around the thigh. On his feet he wore big red and black sneakers. On his wrist, a black and white checkered arm band.

"Oh you guys look great!" Larxene exclaimed. Chris was smiled as well as he admired his work.

"We look _so_ hot!" exclaimed Demyx. "Zex, your ass never looked as great as it does now!" Said Demyx, pinching Zexion's butt. Zexion jumped and blushed lightly.

"We'll take everything." Said Larxene.

"Great! I'll ring you up over here." said Chris leading the six over to the register.

"Psst, do any of you guys have money?" whispered Axel to the others as they followed Chris.

"I managed to get some, knowing we would need it." said Marluxia.

"Thanks, Marly." Said Demyx.

The Marluxia paid Chris and the six thanked him and said their goodbyes. Chris eyed Axel sadly and bid his adieu as well.

"Now we're ready to party!" exclaimed Roxas, after they left the Macy's. "Lets get back to the club!"

"Alright!" said Demyx enthusiastically, slapping Roxas on the back and opening a portal.

Roxas made a mad dash for the portal, but Axel managed to catch him and gripped him tightly around the waist.

"Stop it Roxas, you'll get lost in the portal!" he said. Roxas struggled to escape the redhead's hold on him. He got one arm free and punch Axel right in the face.

"SHIT ROXAS!!! WHAT THE HELL?" said Axel, grabbing his nose with both hands. Roxas laughed and jumped in the portal, the others quickly following.

**Author's notes:** So I originally wanted this to just be a one shot or a two shot but it'll prolly stick around for 3 or 4 chapters. But ONLYYYY if I get some more reviews J Aren't I evil? Mwahahah. But please do review, it'll make me so happy!


	3. Searching

**What does the Organization do for fun?: Part three**

Axel, Marluxia, Demyx, Zexion, and Larxene exited the portal that let out into the storage room that they had been in prior to their shopping trip.

"Alright guys, are ya' ready for this?!" asked Demyx enthusiastically.

"I am! I wanna try some human tequila!" said Larxene excitedly.

"Oh jeez everyone, keep an eye on her." said Axel, shooting Larxene a look.

"Okay lets go!" conducted Marluxia, and began walking toward a door that led further into the club building. The others followed, except for Zexion.

"Guys wait! Aren't you forgetting someone?" he asked.

"Pshh, Zex, what are you talking about? Everyone's here." said Axel, cooly.

"You, me, Marly, Larxene, Dem, and…." Axel's cheerful smile fell.

"Crap."

"Oh my god. We lost Roxas." said Larxene, her hand raising to her mouth.

"I told that little shit to not go into the portal without holding my hand! Dammit!" cursed Axel, punching a box in the storage room.

"Don't worry guys, he can't be far. The portals don't have that much room for error. He's most likely within a 200 meter radius from here. Lets just search the club." said Demyx.

"I swear to god, I am gonna kick the shit out of that kid when I find him." fumed Axel.

The five proceeded through the door that led into the club. The door led into a lit hallway with a few doors to bathrooms and a door at the end of the hallway that led to a room that was dark with colorful flashing lights and pounding music.

"Lets go." said Marluxia, leading the gang swiftly toward the door at the end of the hall.

As Axel, Demyx, Marluxia, Zexion, and Larxene entered the huge club room, their faces stared in awe. Hundreds of clubbers were dancing to the pounding music. Bars were the only dimly lit areas in the huge room. Strobe lights and disco balls sparkled the room and dazzled the organization members.

"How are we going to find Roxas in this mess?" Asked Axel, scanning the room. There was no response.

"Guys?" He looked to his side and only Zexion remained.

"Where--..!!?!?!" Axel began.

"They ran off. I guess they got over excited." Said Zexion. Axel sighed.

"Come on." Gestured Zexion and beckoned the red head toward the crowd to search for the youngest member of Organization Thirteen.

* * *

"Hey there, gorgeous." said a man to Larxene while she traveled toward a bar. She turned to him and smiled. He was about twenty one with dark hair and five o'clock shadow. He was tan and had a cute face.

"Hi there." she said, flirtingly.

"Haven't seen you around her before. What's your name, sweet heart?" Said the man, moving closer to Larxene.

"Larxene." She giggled.

"Ahh, Larxene. What a beautiful name. May I buy you a drink?" He said politely. This guy was obviously and expert at picking up girls at clubs.

"Sure you can." Said Larxene, following the man to the bar.

* * *

Marluxia was exploring the club curiously, when he bumped into a man.

"Hey baby, you lookin' good." Said the man after whirling around. Marluxia looked up at the ceiling and mouthed 'why?'.

"You wanna dance with me, sugar?" Said the man. He was tall with bleached blonde hair, jelled up into many spikes. He wore a tight shirt, unbuttoned down his chest, and tight leather pants. He also had a single hoop earring in his ear.

"Sir, I'm not interested." Said Marluxia, coldly.

"Oh sure you are, baby. Don't be shy." Said the man, wrapping his arms around Marluxia's waist. Marluxia struggled and tried to get away, but didn't want to risk hurting the man. So he sat there in the embrace, trying to hold back from punching the man. The man's balls touching his own. 'Why does everyone think I'm gay?' Marluxia wondered.

* * *

Demyx was having a blast, dancing in a large crowd of people he didn't know. But then he heard a 'psst' noise. He looked over and saw a man in a hooded black sweatshirt, beckoning to him. Demyx approached the man, wondering what he wanted.

"You want some of this?" Asked the hooded man in a deep voice, holding out a small pouch to Demyx.

"What is it?" Demyx asked curiously. The man snickered, thinking Demyx was joking.

"It'll make you feel good. Just take it. Free of charge." Said the man, placing the pouch in Demyx's hand.

"Oh. Okay, thanks man." Said Demyx with a naive smile. He turned and walked away. He dumped out the pouch into his hand and found 5 little capsules.

"Well, here goes nothing!" Said Demyx cheerfully, and swallowed them.

* * *

Axel was looking frantically for Roxas, accompanied by Zexion.

"Where could he be?" Sighed Axel.

"Don't worry, we'll find him. Now think... What would a stuck-in-his-mid-teens organization thirteen member want to do?" Asked Zexion. The music was pounding loud in their ears. Some poppy techno beat that Axel really did not enjoy. He bit his lip, pondering the question, but the red head was really getting frustrated.

"Gahhh. I don't know! Maybe he's just living it up. That damn kid, I can't believe he'd sucker punch me and just run off like that. The little punk ass bitch." Swore Axel.

"Ax. Calm down. Come on, lets keep looking!" Said Zexion, pulling Axel's arm.

* * *

"Oh that's hilarious!" Laughed Larxene, sitting on a barstool next to the man who eventually introduced himself as Will. They sat close, Will's hand resting softly on Larxene's inner thigh. Larxene already had 2 empty glasses in front of her, and was on her third.

"So who'd you come here with?" Asked Will.

"Oh, just some of the members of Organization thirteen." She said cheerfully. After a half second of these words escaping her lips, her expression sunk. 'Shit. I am such an idiot!' She said in her head. Will cocked his head to the side.

"Organization thirteen? What is that? I don't think I've heard of it before.

"Um…" Larxene stalled. "It's just a…Government job. I can't tell you much about it. It's confidential." She lied.

"Oh well that's pretty cool." Said Will leaning so his mouth was next to Larxene's ear.

"I think It's sexy to have a woman with a mystery." He purred. Larxene laughed nervously.

* * *

Marluxia was still stuck in the gay man's embrace for a third song. He was not sure what to do or say to get out of it.

"Isn't this just lovely?" Said the man.

"Look, I really can't do this right now. I'm sorry, can you please let me go?" Asked Marluxia.

"Playing hard to get, huh? I get your game, you sexy thing. You're not getting away from me unless you kill me!" Said the man, jokingly.

'Well maybe that's what need to happen' Marluxia thought.

* * *

Demyx wondered around the club, barely able to see. He was drugged by the man in the black hood, but didn't even know it. He walked over to a bar and dumped himself into a chair. He turned to a colorful lamp that was on the bar and touched his hand to it.

"Wow… You're pretty. Prettier than Zexion. Heh, I'm not usually into girls as much as guys but, I think you're… The one.." Giggled Demyx. He put his face up near the lamp.

"Can I like…Get you a drink of or something?" Asked Demyx. The lamp did not reply.

"Hey buddy, get me two glasses of you're strongest stuff!" Called Demyx to the waitor. He turned back to the lamp.

"Baby… I'd really like to get to know you. I'm sure everyone would understand if I dated a woman outside the organization. How does that sound?" Asked Demyx, making a popping noise with his lips after making this proposal. The lamp again, did not answer.

* * *

"Roxas?! Where are you!?" Called Axel, looking all over for the honey headed boy. He turned to Zexion, fear in his emerald eyes.

"Zex, I'm really scared. What if something happened to him?" Asked Axel, his hands now on Zexion's shoulders.

"Axel. Roxas is not a kid. He's one of the strongest fighters in this organization. He can weild the damn keyblade for god's sake! Two of them for that matter. Don't worry. Nobody in this world would be able to hurt him without getting their head ripped off." Said Zexion. Axel nodded slowly in agreement.

"Yeah… You're right…It's just…" Axel began and then his eyes widend. He pointed a finger.

"There." He said. Zexion turned to look at what Axel was pointing at. It was Roxas. Crowd surfing. With no shirt on.

"Oh my fucking god." Said Axel, and made a break for the crazy sapphire eyed nobody.

* * *

**Author's note**:So there is part three! I hoped you enjoyed it! So I think if some of the people reading this wanna give me ideas of what should happen next, it would be really helpful. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been very busyyy. But anyways please take 2 seconds to review. Thanks!


	4. A Series Of Unfortunate Events

**What does the organization do for fun?: Part four**

"You're so beautiful." Will purred into Larxene's ear. There were now four empty glasses in front of Larxene, and it was obvious she was close to intoxication. She fluttered her lashes and moaned as Will kissed her neck sensually.

"W-wow… I wish we had men like you in Organization thirteen. They're all retarded little children who don't know how to charm a girl." Said Larxene in a breathy voice. '_Most of them only charm each other._' She thought in her head. Will moved his hand up Larxene's thigh and put his forehead against hers.

"Do you wanna… go somewhere more private?" He whispered, blowing cool breath into her face that smelled like raspberries and alcohol. Larxene hesitated for a moment.

"Of course."

* * *

Marluxia eventually was able to escape the gay man's embrace while the man had turned to say something to a female friend about cute shoes and skinny jeans. When the man had turned back around, Marluxia was skidaddling away.

"You won't get away _that_ easy, you feisty thing." Said the man to himself, and chased after Marluxia, shoving people out of the way in the process.

"Oh sweetheart, come back! You don't need to play hard to get with me!" Yelled the man. Marluxia let out a high pitched squeak and scanned the room for hiding places.

'This was such a bad idea.' He thought to himself, and saw a men's room to take refuge in. Marluxia glanced over his shoulder to see how close the man was. The man was pretty far back, shoving his way through the people. 'Hopefully he won't see me go in here.' Thought Marluxia as he entered the mens bathroom.

* * *

Demyx was now in an all-out make out session with the lamp, at the bar. There was an empty glass in front of him and a full one infront of the lamp that he had ordered for said lamp.

"Baby, you taste kinda funny. Maybe its just a girl thing. I don't usually hookup with girls." He stroked the side of the lamp.

"See, where I work and live, there is only one girl and twelve other guys including me… Yes, some of the guys are very feminine… but they're still guys. So as you can see… I'm not used to being around hot girls like yourself." Demyx said sluggishly. The drugs that the hooded man gave Demyx probably would have killed a regular human being, but for number nine of organization thirteen, it just sent him on a trip. Demyx eyed the full glass in front of the lamp.

"Hey… Why haven't you drank any of that? Do you not like that kind? I can order you something else…?" Said Demyx. The lamp did not answer.

"Oh, I see. You don't drink at all. Well that's fine with me. I don't care if you drink or not." He said, purring into the lamp's lamp shade. People were beginning to realize Demyx's strange behavior, and gathered around, recording his actions with phones and cameras for their own amusement.

* * *

"Axel, slow down!" Zexion called as he struggled keep up with him while Axel was running through the crowd of people, chasing after Roxas.

"Roxas!" Axel called, ignoring the blue haired boy's request for him to slow his pace. Zexion began to fall behind and totally got cut off from Axel when a random grind line formed like a barricade between the red and blue haired organization members.

"Um, excuse me, I have to get through!" Zexion said, frustration filling his voice. The people in the line didn't listen, but they did pull Zexion himself into the grind line.

"AXEL!" Zexion screamed, hoping that Axel would hear him and come rescue him from the sweaty humans dancing. But Axel didn't come. Zexion sighed, as Axel disappeared into the depths of the room.

* * *

"Roxas!" Axel called again. The honey headed boy was being carried all around, and looked like he was having the time of his life. Axel was fuming from frustration and anger, his nostrils flaring and little flames of fire dancing out of them. Axel bit his lip and dove into the crowd who was carrying Roxas and somehow made it to the core. Axel was the tallest one in the group, do it was easy for him to lift Roxas off other people's hands and carrying him out of the crowd. Once they were out, Axel set Roxas on his feet, but held onto his arms tightly.

"Roxas, what the _fuck_ did I tell you about that portal? I told you that you couldn't go in by yourself and you'd get lost. And you did. So you better listen to me next time. And not fucking punch me in the face!" snarled the angry red head, his pupils dilating in a way that made him look insane.

"Axel, I can take care of myself. As you can see, I'm fine. Just let me do what I want, I don't need a babysitter!" raged the blue eyed boy, and tore away from Axel's grip.

"I may be small, but you and I both know I am one of the strongest members of this organization. I don't need you 'protecting' me. 'Cause when it comes down to it Axel, I'm pretty sure I could beat you in a fight." Said Roxas darkly. Axel's eyes widened and he stepped back a little. Roxas took the shirt he held in his hand and put it back on, then turned on his heels and disappeared into the club again.

* * *

Will led Larxene by the hand toward the back of the club.

"There are private rooms back here only special people have admittance too." Will held up a key on his pinky finger.

"And I am one of those people." He said charmingly. Larxene was dazzled by this man, and was excited of thought of maybe getting it on with him. They reached a room in the way back of the club, Will unlocked it and pulled Larxene in. There was a king sized bed and other things that made the room look like a nice hotel room. Will closed the door and immediately was up on Larxene, kissing her fiercely and touching her in private areas. He pushed Larxene back onto the bed and crawled ontop of her. Larxene began loosening the tie he was wearing as he moved his tongue forcefully through her mouth. He moved down and began kissing her neck and made a trail of kisses down her chest. She unbuckled his belt and he unzipped her dress.

"You're beautiful." Will whispered hoarsely, and then bit her ear playfully. Larxene let out a gasp and a giggle. Wills hands wandered down the hem on the bottom of Larxene's dress and tugged it up, and Larxene slowly pulled Will's pants down, and I'm pretty sure you know what happened next.

* * *

'I feel like such an idiot right now.' Thought Marluxia, as he was standing on the toilet seat in a stall in the men's bathroom.

"I hope he doesn't find me in here." He whispered to himself. The bathroom smelled like feces, vomit, and pot, but Marluxia didn't really have any other good choices of hiding places.

'This really isn't my idea of fun.' Thought Marluxia, and pouted his lips.

'I should really just take the portal and go home…'

Just then he heard a door open. He peeked through the crack of the stall door and saw two men walk in. One was the man stalking him. The other, was Chris from Macy's.

* * *

Once escaped from the grind line, Zexion gave up on trying to keep up with Axel.

'I should just go try to have fun. Everyone else did. Why can't I?' he debated in his head. Zexion decided to go get himself a drink at the bar and try and find the other Organization members. He headed to the dimly lit bar area, and saw something strange. He saw Demyx, making out with a lamp. And people watching.

"Oh god." Muttered Zexion, and rushed over to confront his taller, mulleted friend.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zexion hissed once he was within Demyx's earshot. Demyx took his attention away from the lamp and turned to face his blue haired friend.

"Zexion….Hey man…I'm so sorry but…" Demyx kissed the lamp.

"I've found love." He said with a goofy smile. Zexion made a deranged face, then smacked Demyx across the face. He heard a crowd around him gasp and then he remembered that there were people watching Demyx.

"Get out of here, theres nothing to see!" He yelled, and gave the coldest look he could to the bystanders. They all disperced quickly, afraid of the cobalt eyed teen. He turned his attention back to Demyx who was rubbing his cheek.

"Dude… What was that for?" He questioned.

"Dem, you're making out with a lamp. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nah, she isn't a lamp. Silly Zexy, you must not know what a _real_ woman looks like." Mused Demyx.

"I think you need some water, Demyx. I think someone is playing a cruel joke on you." Zexion had read about human drugs and behaviors in many of his books. He assumed Demyx had been drugged.

"Can we get some water over here?" Zexion asked the bartender. Demyx was beginning to nod off, and out of no where slammed his head on the bar.

The bartender handed Zexion the water, eyeing Demyx.

"Demyx, drink this water." He said. Demyx moaned a "No."

"Come on, Dem. Dance Water Dance!" encouraged Zexion. Demyx lifted his head and took the water.

"Dance water dance." He groaned, and chugged the water.

* * *

Axel stood in the spot where Roxas had left him, upset with himself more than Roxas.

'I should've just let him go. I never trusted him. I was always just…. _Worrying._' He thought. The red head sighed and walked off into the crowd.

**

* * *

**

Larxene and Will lay in the bed giggling and exhausted, after exerting themselves so much.

"You're so perfect." Mumbled Larxene, and nuzzled Will's chest. There was a knock at the door.

"Shit." Larxene gasped, and began panicking. What if someone saw her like this?

"Lets go." She said, sitting up, trying to pull her dress back on. Will grabbed her and pulled her back down.

"Will! What are you doing?" She hissed.

"Come in." He called. The door made an unlocking noise, and 4 men stepped in.

"Who…? Larxene began but Will slammed his hand over her mouth.

"Alright boys, pay up, and she's all yours."

* * *

**Author's note: **Cliffhanger!!!!! What will happen to Larxene? Will Demyx recover from being drugged? Will Marluxia escape the smelly bathroom? Will Axel and Roxas make up? So many questions! But you'll have to wait till the next chapter. Please review!!!


	5. Break out Break out!

**What does the organization do for fun?: Part 5**

"I knew I'd find you here you lying bastard!" squealed Chris from Macy's at the man who had been pursuing Marluxia.

"Well it's not like you don't hit on people at work! I've seen you! You just didn't know I was there because I hid behind makeup counters and in racks of extra large clothes. And you and I both know you don't help customers that are extra large." Glared the man.

"Well you listen here, Jared. I know why you come here. I've seen _you_ as well. Hitting on other guys. If our relationship can't be honest, I'm not sure if I can be in it anymore!" Said Chris, now attempting to get up in Jared's face. Chris was a full head shorter than Jared, but you could tell who the abusive bitch in the relationship was. Marluxia's legs were starting to get tired from balancing on the toilet seat, but he knew if he revealed himself, he'd be screwed.

**

* * *

**

About ten minutes after Demyx drank the water, he began turning back to normal.

"Zex…Was I really…. Making out with a lamp?" Demyx asked, embarrassment coloring his voice.

"Unfortunately, yes. 'I've found Love'." Taunted Zexion, imitating his dirty blonde friend.

"Oh shut up. You would've done the same thing if you were in the condition I was in." Demyx spat. Zexion smirked and rubbed Demyx's shoulder.

"I'm just teasin' Demy." He said in a shy whisper, looking thoughtfully into number nine's eyes.

**

* * *

**

Wha-…What's going on here?" Asked Larxene, confused. Will was pinning her to the bed as the other men closed in.

"I promise it won't hurt too badly, honey. Sorry, I have to find a way to make a buck." Said Will's acidic voice. 'Shit. I can't do anything to defend myself, can I? I would reveal who I am…' thought Larxene. Will slowly got off the bed when another man had her pinned down.

'Roxas…Marluxia…Axel…Demyx…Zexion…HELP!' She screamed in her head, hoping the five could hear her thoughts.

**

* * *

**

"Wonder where the others are…" Wondered Zexion out loud to Demyx. The two were now sitting on bar stools drinking Shirley temples.

"Who knows? I haven't seen anyone from the Organization in the last couple of hours…" Said Demyx. The two began to worry slightly about the trouble their fellow members could be getting into. Just then Zexion let out a low "Oh…Shit…"

"What?" Asked the water wielder. Zexion slumped down in his seat slightly, pulling Demyx down with him. He pointed across the room. Demyx gasped.

"Saix." Demyx uttered. And sure enough, the scar faced man was across the room, still in his black robe. He seemed to be searching for something… Or someone.

"How does he know?" Squealed Demyx.

"I don't know. Hopefully it's a coincidence. Come on, we have to hide. If he catches us, he'll turn us into Xemnas for sure." Said Zexion. Demyx nodded, and with that, the two got to the ground and began to crawl, searching for a hiding place.

**

* * *

**

Axel wasn't sure what to do now. Roxas had ditched him and the others were nowhere to be seen.

"Guhh… I have to pee." He whispered to himself. He decided to head off for the men's room. Once he found it and pushed his way through, he immediately regretted it.

Chris from Macy's and the man that was hitting on Marluxia were butt naked and on top of each other. The bigger man was dominating Chris, nipping at the back of his neck and ear. Chris moaned as Jared thrust into him. Axel stood there in shock, his eye cat eye twitching. Chris looked up to see Axel, and his face turned bright red.

"The cutie from the store…" Chris whimpered. Jared looked at Chris confused, and then looked up at the slender red head. Axel laughed nervously.

"Um… I'm sorry I just had to go to the restroom…" He stuttered, and busted his way into the first stall he saw, which happened to be locked. The door nearly came off and to Axel's surprise, he found Marluxia in the stall staring back at him.

"The cutie from the dance floor…" Jared muttered when he saw the pink haired man. Marluxia looked like he was about to throw up. Axel entered the stall anyway, closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing in here?" Axel hissed at Marluxia. The bathroom was completely silent, but the two knew the pair of men was still there.

"What does it look like? I'm hiding you idiot!" Spat Marluxia. Marluxia was crouched on the toilet while Axel leaned against the stall wall.

"Well I guess your hiding place was exposed, my friend." Taunted the tattoo man. Marluxia flipped Axel off, sending him a dark look. Just then, they heard the door open and close, and four feet appeared in the neighboring stall.

"More gay sex?" Axel mouthed. Marluxia's eyes were wide and he shrugged. Axel crouched down to get a better look at the feet. They weren't standing to close to one another, so they seemed to be hiding as well. Axel sent his gaze over to where Chris and Jared had been, but the two were gone.

"Why are you in here again?" Asked Marluxia.

"I had to pee, dude. Scoot over." Commanded the red head.

"No!" Protested Marluxia, remaining on the seat. Just then, a hand came under the stall wall containing the four feet. The pink and red haired males both twitched in unison when they saw the creepy hand. The hand dropped a note and receded back to its side.

"What the fuck?" Axel mouthed. Marluxia picked up the note and opened it up.

"Is that you, Marluxia and Axel?" It read. The two looked at each other, puzzled.

"Yeah." Axel said out loud. The 2 pairs of feet exited their stall and knocked on the one containing Axel and Marluxia. Axel hesitated, and then opened it.

"Oh my gosh, what are you guys doing here?" Asked Demyx. It had been he and Zexion all along in the other stall.

"Well I had to take a piss and Marly here was hiding from gay men." Said Axel. Zexion and Demyx looked at each other in confusion for a moment, and then shook their heads.

"Saix is here." Zexion said in a serious tone. Axel and Marluxia's jaws dropped.

"Why…How…What?" Marluxia babbled.

"Maybe he's just here to get his freak on." Suggested Axel, hopefully. Zexion glared at him.

"We need to get out of here." Said Marluxia.

"Where are Roxas and Larxene?" Demyx asked. The others shrugged.

"We'll have to go find them and then get out of here before Saix finds us." Said Zexion.

"Okay, let's go!" Cheered Demyx.

"Wait guys." Said Axel. The others stared at him.

"I still have to pee." Said Axel, blushing a bit. The other three fell to the ground twitching.

**

* * *

**

'I wonder where everyone else is…' wondered Roxas as he roamed the back area of the club. He was by a series of suspicious looking locked doors. As he stood there, wondering what to do next, a man exited a door and stood guard in front of it. It was Will.

"Hey, kid. Want yourself a good time?" Will asked invitingly. Roxas cocked his head to the side. What could he mean by 'a good time?'

"What…do you mean?" Roxas asked. The man laughed to himself.

"Come on in, I'll show you." Said Will, leading the blonde into the room. He could not believe his eyes.

Larxene was trying to hold off the man trying to invade her, but it looked as if she was holding back her strength. She didn't want to give her identity away. When she looked over at Roxas, she mouth a single 'help'. Roxas looked around. He could easily slaughter the men in the room, but that could negatively interfere with the human realm. Roxas bit down on his lip and decided to screw those fears. Larxene was more important than any silly rules. He held out his hands and two keyblades appeared one in each hand. Larxene's eyes widened, nervously.

"No!" She shouted, but Roxas did not listen. He killed the men within seconds, not even breaking a sweat. The five men fell with a thud to the ground, blood gushing from their bodies. Larxene sat up and pulled her dress back down like it had been before the whole incident.

"Roxas, what have you done? What are the humans going to think when they find five dead bodies in here?" She asked frantically.

"Okay, I just saved you from being raped. You could be a little more thankful." Said Roxas, annoyance lacing his words. Larxene growled at him.

"I could've killed them just as easily as you did, but I didn't want to have five bodies to have to dispose of. Do you know what Xemnas will do to us if he finds out?" She spat. Roxas bit down on his lip, pondering the thought.

"Well, we'll just have to dispose of the bodies. No biggie." Said Roxas. Larxene shook her head.

"This is the last time I leave the organization for a night of 'fun'." She said. Roxas threw two bodies over each of his shoulders and picked one up in his arms with ease. Larxene hesitated, grossed out by the bodies lying on the ground.

"Larxene, come on. You've murdered so many things before; you should be used to this!" Roxas complained.

"Well I was always assigned too. Now that we have the risk of getting in trouble I'm nervous!" She squealed. Roxas just stood there, tapping his toe. Larxene sighed.

"Fine." She groaned, and picked up Will's body and the other man left.

"Let's go out the window. That way we are less likely to get caught." Said Roxas, stepping up onto the window ledge that let out into an alley. As he looked out he gasped.

"Shit." He said, rushing back into the room and ducking down.

"What? What's wrong, Roxas?" Asked Larxene.

"Saix is out there! He didn't see me but he was deffinatly looking for someone. Or more than one someone!" Roxas stuttered, almost crawling under the bed to hide.

"Crap, Roxas! What do we do?" Larxene whispered.

Roxas looked around in a paranoid fashion.

"I think we need to find the others."

* * *

**Authors notes:**

FINALLY I GOT THIS OUTTTT. Please excuse any mistakes cuz I decided to give my beta a break on this one, so I just spell checked it real quick. I know it's been months I'm sorry. I've had school and soccer and have been completely swamped with homework. But luckily for the sake of the story, I got sick and can't go to school so I get to stay home and write this. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'm sure you can deal with it. Please review!!!!!


	6. Seperation anxiety

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been SOOO long since I've updated. I've been pondering where to take this story and I have also been super busy with school and my track team and a lot of family matters. But, my beta urged me to get something out so I listened to her like all good writers should I want to thank all the people that have reviewed including, Void, Zemyx1995, Shurik, Alice, , PencilsLovePaper, and my beta KeikoTakishita. So I'll stop talking now. Here it is bitches, I'm sorry its kinda bleh xD**

* * *

What does the Organization do for fun: part 6

The bodies were still leaking blood as Roxas and Larxene pondered what their next move would be. A disgusting smell of death was filling the room.

"We can't find the others with these bodies in our hands!" Larxene said in a whiney voice. Roxas tapped his chin, staring at the five bodies.

"Let's just stuff them under the bed and come back for them later," Roxas said, picking up Will's body and proceeding to stuff it under the bed. Larxene looked as if she might protest, but went along with Roxas anyway, stuffing a body under the bed.

After they had shoved all five bodies under the bed, the two faced the door.

"Ready? Remember, keep a look out for Saix," Roxas reminded the blonde. She nodded, and they ran through the door.

* * *

"Oh god, where could they be?" Zexion whispered as he, Demyx, Axel, and Marluxia crawled throughout the crowd on their hands and knees.

"Ouch!" Axel yelped as a woman with high heels stepped on his hand.

"You okay?" Demyx asked the redhead.

"No my hand feels fucking broken. I'm gonna set this bitch on fire," Axel said darkly, fire now radiating out of his index finger. He raised his finger to the hem of the girl's pants, bringing the flame inches away. The pants caught fire, and the flames began traveling up her leg slowly.

"AXEL, NO!" Demyx squealed as he quickly created a ball of water in his hand and put the flame out. The girl was still unknowing of what was going on below.

"Stop being idiots, let's go!" Marluxia snarled, and began picking up his crawling pace. As they were almost totally away from the girl, they heard a squeal.

"MY PANTS! THEY'RE BURNT AND SOAKING WET!" she screamed. The group let out a couple of "Oh shits" and crawled even faster, disappearing through the crowd.

* * *

"This really sucks, do you know that? I'm never doing this again," Larxene said in a complaining tone. They were now traveling through the clubbers again.

"Oh stop being such a bitch."

Larxene's lip curled over her teeth. She grabbed Roxas and spun him around, grabbing him by his collar.

"Now listen here, I'm tired of you pushing me around today. You show no respect to me even though I am _superior_ to you in this Organization. If you don't start showing some respect, there are going to be some consequences, got it?" she threatened. Roxas began to get angry. He had already been pushed around by Axe enough, today. He didn't need this blonde whore that he had _saved_ to be starting shit with him either.

"Shut up." Roxas hissed, and pushed Larxene away from him. Her pale skin turned beat red as she came back at him, holding up her fist as if she would swing. Right before she did, Roxas pulled her to the ground.

"What the hell Roxas?" she shouted.

"I saw Saix again. He's in here."

Larxene's face turned pale. "Maybe we should just take the portal home," she suggested.

"And leave the others here to be caught by Saix? I don't think so. And don't forget about the bodies."

Larxene bit her lip. "Fine."

The two crawled through the crowd on their knees, looking for their friends in the dark club.

* * *

"We've been crawling forever! Can't we just get up and look? Saix might not even see us!" Axel complained.

"You go ahead; I'm not risking getting caught by scar-face," said Marluxia. Axel shrugged and got to his feet, the rest trailing behind Marluxia on their hands and knees. Axel walked off through the crowd, looking for the two light haired members of the organization.

"Hey Zexy, your butt looks really sexy from back here!" teased Demyx, who was crawling behind Zexion.

"Oh for the love of god…" Zexion murmured.

All of a sudden, the procession of crawlers came to an abrupt halt, resulting in Zexion and Demyx almost plowing over Marluxia, who was the one who had stopped crawling.

"What wrong, Marluxia?" Zexion asked.

Marluxia was gaping up at the people, trying to seem invisible. The other two looked up to see Saix was almost directly on top of them, totally unaware of their presence.

'Turn around!' Marluxia mouthed to Demyx. Demyx cocked his head to the side out of confusion.

'Turn…Around…' Marluxia mouthed again, this time with hand signals. Demyx furrowed his brow again, still not understanding.

"Marly, you know I can't read lips," Demyx whispered. Marluxia's eyes looked like they were about to fall out of their sockets.

"Just turn around and start going that way!" Zexion hissed, shoving Demyx in that direction. Demyx tried to turn around, but there was a barricade of legs blocking the way.

"We're trapped!" Demyx squealed. Marluxia looked up again, and Saix was still right there, still unaware of whom was right under his chin.

"Just shove them to the side!" Marluxia commanded.

"I don't like violence…"

"Damn you Demyx, sometimes you're so worthless," Zexion hissed at the blonde. Demyx's face fell to one of disappointment and embarrassment. Zexion moved around Demyx, and began to push the pairs of legs aside. Not many people cared to look down, but some let out an "Oh!" or some other surprised noise. The three began to move again, in the opposite direction of Saix.

"Guys, I'm feeling a bit afraid again. Should we go hide somewhere while Axel looks for the others?" Marluxia suggested. The three looked at each other for a long time, and then bolted for the back rooms of the club.

* * *

"There! Larxene, look! It's Axel!" Roxas exclaimed, pointing across the dance floor at the red head, which seemed to be looking as well.

"Well hurry up! Let's get him before he slips away!"

The honey headed boy started sprinting toward his red headed friend, but unfortunately, he ran smack dab into a really big guy.

"Hey, what's your problem kid?" said the guy. He looked to be about two hundred and fifty pounds and over six feet tall. He grabbed Roxas by his collar and lifted the small boy off the ground.

"Sorry, dude. I was just trying to get to my friend over there and I ran into you," Roxas said in a calm voice. The big man narrowed his beady eyes.

"Is that a fat joke? You got a lot of nerve, kid."

"Hey let him go!" Larxene yelled from behind. The big man looked around Roxas's head.

"Eh? Waddya want lady?"

"Put him down this instant or there will be consequences you big oaf!"

The man began to laugh at Larxene, while she stood there fuming.

"Just put me down, pal," said Roxas.

The man stopped laughing and turned his attention back to Roxas. His lips curled up over his yellow teeth and he blew beer breath in the blue eyed boy's face. Before Roxas could react, he felt himself falling to the floor. He hit the ground hard, not knowing what had happened. When he looked up at the man, Larxene was electrocuting him with her Foudre. The man fell to the ground twitching, with sounds of static popping echoing through the air. Larxene quickly grabbed Roxas's hand and ran away from the sight. People had obviously seen the show, but probably would only think that Larxene was tazing the man to defend Roxas. The two of them ran until they were almost to the other side of the club.

* * *

We'll be safe in here!" said Marluxia, as he closed the door to the hotel- like room.

"I wonder what they use these rooms for…" Zexion wondered out loud.

"Probably hooking up," Demyx said matter-of-factly. The other two tilted their heads to the side pondering this thought, and then nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well it doesn't look like they cleaned this room to well. Look at this bed, its filthy," Marluxia commented. There was a pause and Zexion sniffed the air.

"Does anyone smell that?… It smells like… Dead bodies…" The blue haired man mumbled. There was more silence. Demyx started to look around, and shrieked when he peeked under the bed.

* * *

"Jeez, did you see where Axel went?" Roxas asked Larxene. The blonde shook her head. The two of them let out long sighs. The music was seeming louder than ever, and the two of them were feeling exhausted. Roxas felt like like he was about to give up.

It was then that Roxas felt a firm hand come down on his shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go! Cliff hanger! Mweehee I'm a son of a bitch. Or a daughter of a bitch… Or just a bitch… Anyone, I'm not gonna ramble anymore. Thanks for reading and please review! I want more feedback! I need to know where to take this and it will help me update sooner. Anyways, check ya latah.**


	7. Interview

A/N: Time out! I know I haven't updated in FOREVER, and I am very sorry. I've been busy with life and other works. And unfortunately, this is not going to be a real chapter. But it's something fun that hopefully you guys will chew on a bit. It's interview time. I'm going to "interview" the organization members who snuck out for the day, just for fun. Also, let me warn you **THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE FINALE**. So what I am going to do is ask you guys what you would like to see in the finale. I'm open to all ideas! Ponder it a while. Okay, here we go!

**Interview with Roxas:**

Me: So Roxas, how do you like being the youngest one here? It must be annoying to always be babied by the others.

Roxas: THANKYOU! And do you know what? I'm not even that young compared to the others! I'm just shorter, which isn't _my_ fault, and apparently, that gives everyone the right to baby me? It's like stupid Axel. Who the fuck does he think he is? He's always telling me what to do, and protecting me and stuff. Yeah, we're best friends and all, but it makes me sad that he doesn't treat me like an equal.

Me: Why do you think Axel is so protective over you? Could there be a reason?

Roxas: *Sobers up* I don't know… It's hard to tell with Axel. I know he's just protecting me because he cares, and I appreciate it. I really do. But he needs to realize I'm just as powerful as he is.

Me: Do you have a crush on anyone in the castle? Boy or girl (which would be Larxene)?

Roxas: Larxene? Hell no. But anyone else… I don't know. The castle is weird. It makes me think…things… that I know my real self wouldn't think. It makes me question things about myself, and my feelings for other people…

Me: Last but not least: are you a virgin?

Roxas: Partially.

Me: Partially?

Roxas: You said you were done with questions.

Me: Fine.

**Interview with Marluxia:**

Me: So, Marluxia, are you… gay?

Marluxia: Isn't everyone in Organization XIII?

Me: …

**Interview with Demyx:**

Me: You seem like such a kind Nobody, Demyx. All you wanted was to bring some of your co-workers out for a day of fun. Did you ever imagine that all this shit would happen?

Demyx: Well, despite all the shit going on, I'm having fun, and I hope my friends are too. We'll probably never get to have this opportunity again, so why not live it up?

Me: So, you seem like the rocker type. Can you play and actual guitar?

Demyx: Of course I can! It's one of the only things I can remember from my past! I can't remember how long I played for before turning into a Nobody, but it must have been a long time because I can play without even thinking about it.

Me: Who would you say is your best friend in this Organization?

Demyx: I don't know. I'm friends with a lot of my co-workers. Axel and I are really close, but so are me and Zexion. Axel is always hanging out with Roxas, and watching out for him and stuff, so I spend more time with Zex. He kinda watches over me too…

Me: Do you believe you have a heart.

Demyx: I'm one hundred percent fucking positive I have a heart.

Me: Have you ever been in love?

Demyx: That's the reason I know I have a heart.

**Interview with Larxene:**

Me: Did you know what you were getting yourself into when you went along for the day of fun?

Larxene: I knew that we would be crossing lines, but I never knew that anyone was going to get _killed_.

Me: Why were you so easily drawn to Will?

Larxene: Because I haven't had sex in years. I've only done it twice since being in the Organization. Will was just so charming, unlike my annoying co-workers, I couldn't help but get a bit aroused.

Me: Who did you have sex with since you became a Nobody?

Larxene: Why should I tell you?

Me: Because. I'm the writer of this story. I brought you in and I can easily take you out.

Larxene: *Huffs* Fine! Axel and Marluxia.

Me: Marluxia isn't gay?

Larxene: I never said he wasn't.

**Interview with Zexion:**

Me: So, you're quite mysterious.

Zexion: That's not a question…

Me: Do you love Demyx?

Zexion: WHAT?

Me: Do you?

Zexion: Fuck that, why would I answer such a question?

Me: You're no fun. Are you a virgin?

Zexion: Who in this Organization _is _a virgin?

Me: Roxas is half, apparently.

Zexion: Pshh. Prude. Axel will break him down eventually.

Me: Axel?

Zexion: Did I stutter?

Me: Apparently he's gotten around.

Zexion: What do you mean?

Me: He's fucked Larxene.

Zexion: … That's disgusting. No wonder he had a rash when we… Never mind.

**Interview with Axel**

Me: So I've heard lots about you, from the others.

Axel: What's that supposed to mean?

Me: Apparently you're quite the sex demon.

Axel: Heh. Are you honestly surprised?

Me: I don't know. It seems as if you're pretty concerned with Roxas.

Axel: I am.

Me: Is it to get in his pants?

Axel: No. That's not what you do when you're in love with someone.

Me: What?

Axel: You act surprised. Did anyone else in these damn interviews admit to loving someone?

Me: Demyx did, but he didn't say who.

Axel: Pussies. See, I'm the only real man this Organization, and it takes a real man to tell you that I am 100% in love with Roxas. No one else here actually tells anyone their feelings!

Me: Does he love you?

Axel: I'm not sure.

Me: You haven't told him?

Axel: I have. He just didn't answer.

Me: Oooh… Cold.

Axel: …

Me: So you fucked Larxene?

Axel: Get the hell out of here before I set you on fire.

**A/N:** So I know it's no replacement for a chapter, but I felt like I needed to get something out quickly. Once summer comes, I'll be on this, I promise! So, please review and tell me what you'd like to see in the finale. I'm all ears, folks.


End file.
